


Fireside Sluts: Box Bonus

by Salacious_Sovereign



Series: Fireside Sluts [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Girl Scouts, Lolicon, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: You are a well-off middle manager at a successful company, and are well-known for having quite the sweet tooth. So when one of the Fireside Girls came to your door, you make sure to buy plenty to last until next season, as well as a donation to make sure they continue to stay afloat.But you weren't expecting to get quite a bonus for being such a generous customer...
Series: Fireside Sluts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Sales Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> I actually planned this as a one-shot, but thought it was better served seperated in two. So enjoy this little prelude to fun.

You weren't having the best day. Scolded harshly by your boss at work for the slightest of things, your car's still in the shop, forcing you to use the crowded and slow buses to get to and from work, and to top it all off, your favorite show had moved schedule blocks, and you have no clue what it's new time was.

You really could use something sweet right now, just something to snack on and enjoy, but you'd needed to go grocery shopping to do that, and after riding it to-and-from work for way too long, there's no way you were getting on the bus again. Living in the suburbs also means there's no corner-stores close enough to walk to. So much for being "convenience" stores.

It was when you're debating just going to sleep for the day that you hear a knock at the door. Thinking for a couple of seconds on whether or not to open it, you're interrupted when you hear a pleasant voice yell "Fireside Girls!"

Your mood shoots up instantly. Fireside Girls meant Fireside Cookies, just the thing you needed to combat a shitty day, and you quickly bolt from the couch to unlock and open the door, where you see the girl in question.

She was pretty small, her eyes coming to around his belly-button if she looked straight ahead. But that was to be expected, as she was the "girl" in Fireside Girls, one of them at least. A small red wagon was parked behind her, not laden with cookies like you'd have expected, but various notebooks and small boxes sat inside. She was wearing an orange beret with a red bow on the top, an orange vest with a plain white undershirt. a brown skirt was over her waist, coming short just above the knees, and some black buckled shoes adorning her feet. But the most interesting thing she was wearing was her sash.

The item itself was just a brown leather strap wrapped around her torso. No, the interesting part was the various badges that adorned it. All sorts of colors and pictures, taking up the entire length and noting her no doubt many accomplishments. From a quick glance they seemed to be quite generic, with pictures such as campfires and tents. You can swear you saw a crocodile on one of them though, before your attention was grabbed by the young girl's voice.

"Hello Mister", she began, giving off a cute little salute and clicking her heels together. "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the leader of Fireside Girl troop number 46321, and I'm selling Fireside Cookies from door to door, as funding for our organization. Would you care to buy a box?" she finished, her bright blue eyes shining up at you in youthful hopefulness.

While you already know you're gonna buy some cookies and are absolutely ready to say yes, you're stopped, enchanted by the young trooper at your door. You can safely say that you really hadn't expected to come across a little girl quite as cute as this one. For to your misfortune, it was riling you up in a way that's inappropriate normally, let alone in relation to what appeared to be an elementary schooler. A part of you that was both ashamed and hopeful had always found younger girls attractive, but to maintain your own moral integrity alongside keeping your life intact, you put in quite the effort to squash those feelings down, and ignore it to allow your life to be successful.

But to see the primest example of a cute little uniformed Fireside Girl, being so polite and demure, woke that part up like a bucket of ice cold water. You could feel the beginnings of arousal affect you, and subtly shift your legs to try and keep her from noticing the manifestations of these thoughts. Luckily it seems to work, as she doesn't look away from your face, still awaiting a response. "I absolutely would like some young lady!" you say, using your sweet tooth to try and inject some cheer into words, hopefully distracting the girl from the situation ' _downstairs_ '.

Isabella's face immediately brightened even further. "Excellent then sir! Let me know how many you'd like, but first, as you're marked down as both a generous and regular customer, let me inform you of a deal we have." That sure got your attention. You've been buying Fireside Cookies for years now, and had never once been offered a deal. But it definitely made for an eager listener, as while you were already planning to buy a decent amount to last you a while, a chance to not spend as much money was always appealing.

Isabella opened up one hand and used the other to begin counting down her no doubt mentally-prepared list. "As you know, each box of Fireside Cookies costs five dollars, regardless of the type. If you pay ten dollars you get three boxes instead of the normal two." You nod your head but remain quiet, sensing she's not done. "For twenty-five dollars, you get ten boxes, as well as a... _personal_ , Fireside Girls souvenir." And faster than you could prepare for, Isabella grabs the front of her skirt and lifts it high.

You stare in bewilderment at her display. Underneath that plain brown skirt she's wearing some not-so-plain pink panties, decorated exquisitely with frills and bows, more suited to be worn by a bride on her honeymoon than a Fireside Girl selling cookies. But that's not even the most shocking thing was the two cords, one on each leg, that went from rectangular, colorful devices tucked into straps on her thighs, leading up into the legs of her panties. You couldn't believe that the girl who'd seemed so polite and innocent was hiding such a thing under her clothes, but a small clearing of the throat caused your thoughts to halt as your vision snapped to her face, where her expression that was once very cheerful had morphed into a lidded, smoldering face that was directed entirely at you.

You were entirely too shocked to even think about forming any words at this point, so it was a good thing Isabella lowered her skirt back down and continued, that new expression never once wavering. "For fifty dollars, you'll get fifteen boxes, and permission to take five photos of me, out. _of. **uniform**_." she ended with a staggered, breathy voice that shot your libido even further upwards.

"And finally, for a donation of one-hundred dollars, you'll get twenty boxes, all of the previous rewards, and the honor of assisting this Fireside girl with her more adult badges." she said, twisting her sash around to display an entirely new set of badges. Glancing at them, you see vulgar depictions of vaginas and buttholes, of cocks shooting cum, and of small people having sex in a variety of ways. They had captions such as 'Daddy's Girl' and 'Anal Princess', and numbered even greater than the standard bandages on the front side.

"So mister, what'll it be?" she finished her proposal, lidded eyes staring at you needily and mouth just open enough to get a good view of her moist mouth, some of the badges giving you a good idea of what she's learned to use it for.

You vigorously nod your head, and she smirks smugly. "Good choice sir" she begins, knowing that you hadn't said what your choice was but entirely aware of what you decided mentally. "If we could just go inside, you can claim your reward." You step to the side and motion your arm welcomingly. Isabella struts forward, her hips thrusting to each side as she pulls her wagon along.

As you shut the door behind her, you know this is going to be worth every cent, even if you never get those cookies.


	2. Getting Your Money's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got SUPER away from me while I was writing it, so now this is a 3-parter rather than two.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be actual sex and the final one.

As Isabella walked into your home with her wagon in tow, you couldn't help but feel your anticipation rise. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! A chance to have sex with a Fireside Girl is amazing, especially one so equally sultry and adorable. Her kinkiness (or maybe just good marketing sense) with her vibrators and underwear was already speaking good signs about what this hundred dollars would bring, and you were all for it!

...But on the other side, a bit apprehensive too. This was almost _too_ good to be true, and you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe you'd be the next guest on 'To Catch a Predator', or they'd skip the pleasantries and a SWAT van was waiting down the block. It was scary, to think that you might've been lured into a trap, one that would absolutely unmake your entire life, even if you lived through the day.

You were brought out of your inner turmoil by a soft hand grabbing onto your own, and you turned to see Isabella, looking up at you, her bright blue eyes filled with a mix of sympathy and amusement. "You were worried about this, huh? About a little girl suddenly propositioning you?" Shocked, you could only nod in affirmation. She simply said "I thought so", and took you by the hand to sit on your couch.

She sat with you in a manner almost like a loving wife, and began speaking in a soft, comforting tone. "We get that alot. The Fireside Girls don't really seem like the sort of organization to put out this kind of work, so a lot of the customers we offer this to get really suspicious really fast. But I assure you sir, that my offer was **very** serious. We put our consistent customers through a rigorous surveillance and checking system, to see if they'd be okay with this kind of service in the first place. There's no danger from us, as this sort of situation paints us both in a bad light. It'd be mutually assured destruction at best." At your astonished expression, she gave off a small giggle. "I am a troop leader sir, I'm pretty well learned on this scenario."

That was definitely reassuring, that they'd been through this kind of scenario, but a lifetime of hiding this side of you didn't let you unleash it on a whim, regardless of the reaction her extremely tempting prompting had elicited. But she obviously sensed your continued hesitation, as she gave a small sigh, and said "Sir, how about I lead to begin then? I'd rather not leave any customer unsatisfied, and maybe with a taste of your purchase you'll be more open." She pushed herself off of the couch and kneeled in-between your legs. You were internally freaking out a bit, as this was probably the most compromising place you could've been outside of full-on sex, but lust made itself known, and you decided to let the troop leader go on.

Isabella began to unbutton your slacks with a practiced ease, and quickly began to feel about inside of your bottoms. You gasped as you felt her fingers brush against your penis, fully erect from her teasing earlier, and she expertly maneuvered it through the gap in your boxers. Once it was out, what could only be described as a purr escaped her throat. "It looks like this will be _quite_ the treat for me as well."

She began softly stroking the shaft, soft hands sliding loosely but swiftly up and down the length, taking an extra second to tease the underside of the tip before moving back towards the base. Meanwhile, she used her tongue to begin giving the head a couple of soft licks, nothing to make you cum early, but definitely enough to keep you in the game. But that wasn't to say it wasn't heavenly, her small size and experience allowing it to feel as if she was covering the whole tool at once, even with her very minimal movements.

You'd probably be very impressed if you weren't busy losing your goddamn mind. You were already plenty aroused before she even walked in your door, and now all she was doing was getting sexier with every action. Heavy moans escaped your mouth, as you were in no state to even attempt stifling them. Your hands lingered by her head, having just enough sense to not try and force her further on, though this too was quickly noticed.

Wordlessly, Isabella stopped her licks and stepped back, and you'd have protested this lack of gentle attention if she didn't look almost sheepish. "I apologize sir, I've forgotten an important step. Idle hands, unless requested, are strictly against our policy" she stated, seemingly reciting a law. "Therefore, it's time to give you something else to have fun with."

She then placed her hands on her hips, in between the lining of her skirt and the fabric of her orange shirt. Pulling it taut, she then made to leisurely stand. Keeping her hands in place, her skirt stayed near the floor as the rest of her rose. Halfway up she undid her grip, and the skirt pooled around her ankles as she stood, and you were able to get a good long look at her panties that were both adorable and sensuous on this young girl, not to mention the cords that trailed into them. She slowly wiggled her hips, giving you a moment to gaze at her. "But it wouldn't be fun to just get ready normally, would it?" she cheekily intoned, before continuing with her show.

Isabella then took her hands to her vest, and began to undo the buttons, all the while keeping up her rhythmic hip dance. The last button came undone, and she shed the vest a bit with every movement, even managing to not only make it look perfectly natural, but also keeping her sash on as well, with her 'adult' achievements facing proudly toward you. It fell to the floor beside her, and she began to undo the buttons on her white dress shirt as well.

When she got to the last button, Isabella cocked her hip a harder in one direction while taking hold of the openings of her shirt. With another hip thrust she spun around, opening her shirt and giving you just the barest hint of skin before she had her back facing you. Her hands held the shirt wide open, obscuring her back and arms from view. The shirt covered about half of her butt, but left the bottom half in view, still clad in those oh-so-sexy panties that were driving you wild with temptation.

She turned her head towards you, giving you a sensual smirk and continuing her soft sashay all the while. She turned her head back around and began to dance a bit more vigorously, shaking and moving around in more intense motions while still remaining obscured, even giving off small spins and using the shirt to keep her form obscured. 

Finally she stopped, still turned away, and held still for a few moments. Right when you began wondering what she was doing next, her hands opened and the shirt fell to the ground. Her now exposed back and butt were on display to you, and you found yourself enraptured by the sight in front of yours, of this impromptu show the Fireside Girl was putting on. It was a bit surprising that she had no bra to go with her sensuous panties, but it did make sense once you remembered that given her age, it probably wasn't a necessity.

But Isabella wasn't done yet, as she slowly brought her hands down in an arc behind her, meeting at her hips. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of her underwear and she began to tenderly pull them down just a bit with every swing of her hips, turning slowly to face you as she did so, a lusty smile playing on her lips. It was almost torture as you sat there, seeing that coveted spot tantalizingly close, but you were much too enraptured by her display to dare interrupt.

Then, just when you would get to see her private area in full view, with her slit just peeking out from the top, she stopped. You looked up to her face to see her staring back at you , that now-familiar smile just sitting there and taunting you. The moment you locked eyes with her, Isabella's smile turned into a full-blown grin and she _jumped_ in place, her legs coming straight through the holes in her underwear and then thrusting in two different directions! She then fell just like that, her pussy meeting the soft carpet of your living room with a soft thud. Isabella's legs were going straight towards either side of her, and her hands were in the air above her, pulling her panties taut above her head like a trophy of war.

"Well sir" she said cheerfully, "how was that for an undressing?"

You were absolutely gobsmacked by her amazing impromptu performance. The finesse, the flair, the sheer _sexiness_ was way more than you were expecting when this young girl rung your doorbell. It also didn't hurt that you were finally getting an unimpeded view of her undeveloped body. With her tiny nipples poking out and bare pussy straddling your carpet, she looked like heaven to your eyes.

She continued on, heedless of your internal reverie. "I'll take your silence as the highest form of approval it is." Then, she placed her palms on the ground in front of her, underwear still in hand, and flipped upside down, legs still splayed to give you a wonderfully un-obscured view of her pert butt and anus. She held herself there for a moment, likely to further tease you with the sight, before completing the flip and landing gracefully on her knees in front of your widely-spread legs.

Isabella held her hands out to you, displaying her underwear to you like a sword to a king. "Your official Fireside Girls merchandise, sir." she stated cheerfully, her eyes closed and a simple smile on her face. You took the underwear in one shaking hand, the whole act being too overwhelming and amazing for you to really keep up with. You observed it's intricate lace and silky texture, finding it to be delightfully warm and, to your surprised joy, a bit moist near the center. It was sure to be a treasure to you, a reminder of this performance for years to come.

A hand on your exposed and throbbing shaft brought your attention back to the young vixen in front of you. "But enough of the side business sir. Let's get back to the main show" she stated slowly with lidded eyes and a heady voice.

And you knew, that this afternoon was going to be an even more amazing experience than you previously thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it's been a bit since I began 'No Pain, No Gain' with no updates in sight, but don't worry I'm still writing it it's just difficult to get planned, so the updates will be a bit slow. In the meantime, I will be doing some small one or two-shots, along with chapters of 'Training of Lincoln Loud' and 'Record of Metamorphosis'.
> 
> I wanna see Lucy sexed up too, trust me.
> 
> If you wanna help me plan the story out, feel free to hit me up at salacious_sovereign@yahoo.com, or at  
> https://twitter.com/SalaciousSovere
> 
> Salacious_Sovereign Out!


End file.
